Our Love Never Breaks (Titanic AU)
by ThePolarExpressBeliever
Summary: For Kayla Peters A.K.A kayla cutebear frost on Instragam. The love story of Titanic with a twist.


_**Our Love Never Breaks (Titanic AU)**_

Two kingdoms with a prince, princess, and two siblings decide to go on a business trip on the most luxurious ship by the _White Star Line_ called _Titanic_ , to mend…broken bonds. In the Kingdom of Burgess, Jack sat in the ballroom of the castle. "Jack!" cried a young girl's voice. It was his sister, Emma Overland. Jack turns to her. "Guess what I've got?" She waved 4 tickets across his face and he takes a look at them. It said: _LAUNCH OF WHITE STAR ROYAL MAIL TRIPLE-SCREW STEAMER "TITANIC" AT BELFAST. Wednesday, 31_ _st_ _May 1911 at 12:15 p.m. Admit Bearer._ Jack looked at his sister, his mouth wide open in surprise. She giggles.

"You're…joking!" Jack said. Emma shook her head. "Pinch me." And she does. "OW…"

"Well, you're not dreaming!" Just then a loud man's voice is heard. It was their Papa James.

"Children!" James said. "Who has the tickets?" Jack hands them to him. "Thank you, Jackson."

Their mother, Emily, comes in. "THIS A DREAM COME TRUE!" She cried in joy. They nod. In the other kingdom, Kingdom of The Snow Valley, Kay and Eve Cutebear along with their parents Elizabeth and Steve Cutebear. "Papa?" Eve asked looking behind her father's back. "What do you have in your hands?" Steve chuckled and showed them 4 tickets to the _White Star Line_ ship called _Titanic_. _LAUNCH OF WHITE STAR ROYAL MAIL TRIPLE-SCREW STEAMER "TITANIC" AT BELFAST. Wednesday, 31_ _st_ _May 1911 at 12:15 p.m. Admit Bearer._ Kay and Eve jumped in their father's arms. "THANK YOU SO MUCH, PAPA!" He chuckles and hugs back.

"Let's start packing," Elizabeth said. They nod and start packing. First stop though…Burgess.

"Papa?" Kay asked. He turns to her. "Will this business trip help us make amends with the Kingdom of Burgess?" He nods and she smiles warmly. He crosses his fingers behind his back; this trip was really a way to get revenge on the Kingdom. Jackson Overland will suffer the price. Suddenly, there's a knock on the door. "I'll get it!" Jack walked to the door and opened it, but before he could even open his mouth to speak, a bag flew over his head and his hands got tied behind his back. He called for help. "MAMA, PAPA, EMMA! SOMEBODY HELP ME!" The guard was very quick to anger that he slammed Jack in the head, knocking him out cold. Jack's body went limp and the guard chuckled, slumped the bag over his back, and walked out the door. Jack woke up with a throbbing pain in his head. "Ugh…E-Emma…Mama…Papa?" No reply. He sat up and his head again. "OW!" He was in a small box, but big enough to fit him. He smelled ocean water. Was he on the _Titanic_ already? He looked around, but it was too dark for him to see. Suddenly, he heard footsteps coming in his direction. He tried to move, but his hands were tied behind his back. A bright light hits him in the face; he covers his eyes. A guard grabs him by the collar of his shirt and pulls him out of the small cell. "Where are we going?!" No response. Then, after what it seemed like hours of walking, Jack is thrown to the ground. He looks up, but his vision is blurry at first. Soon, his vision clears and he sees King Steve of The Snow Valley…

Emma heard Jack's screams and runs to the door. Once she opened the door, a big sack went over her head and she was knocked. King James and Queen Emily didn't hear any ruckus at all. They were in their room, packing for the trip. "Did you hear something, Emily, my dear?"

"I swore that I heard Emma and Jackson screaming," Emily said. She shrugs. "But, then again, perhaps they were playing their silly and childish games, like hide and seek or something else."

"Yes, perhaps," James said. "But I thought I heard our boy screaming for help." Suddenly, a tall, young-looking guard appears, breathing heavily with sweat all on his face. They look up at him.

"Your children," the young guard said, trying to catch his breath. Emily sits him down on a couch. After a few deep breathes, the guard looks at them, fear in his eyes. "They're…gone…" Emma woke up in a dark, cold, and dusty prison cell box. She tried to sit up, but, just like Jack, she hit her head. She felt a chain around her wrists with her hands behind her back and waist. She would usually panic in a situation like this, but surprisingly, not today. Suddenly, she heard footsteps coming in her direction; she held her breath as the door slammed open. A tall, rough-looking guard came in with a chain in his hand. _How many chains am I gonna have?_ Emma thought to herself. He came to her and wrapped the chain around her throat. "ACK!" He tugged.

"C'mon _sweetie_!" the man said with a gruff sarcastic, mocking voice. She stays. "MOVE IT!" He pulls on the chain hard and she stumbled, trying to catch her balance. He dragged her out of the cell; soon, she realizes that what they were in was moving. Was she on the…Titanic…like Jack? After a few "hours", the guard shoved her to the ground and she turned to see….Jack. They looked at each other, then at their captor. King Steve of The Snow Valley. They gulped. They look at him. "Who has them, Johnson?" King James asked, his voice filled with fear even though he tried his best to hide it. Queen Emily held his arm and tears welled up in his eyes.

"Are you…alright?" Johnson asked. The Queen nodded. He gave James a hug and left the room.

James's eyes go wide. "D-Did he just h-hug me?" His wife looked at him and nodded. He smiles.

"He deserves something for being so kind to us," Queen Emily said with a warm smile. He nods.

"But first, we have to save our children," James said. He frantically runs to the library to find _it_.

"What are you looking for?" Emily asked as she helped him through the big and dark library.

"The contract," James said, his voice barely above a whisper. She was still able to hear him.

"Contract?" she asked. "What contract?" then she realized what contract he was talking about.

"The contract I was forced to make with King Steve of The Snow Valley," James explained.

"But where can they possibly be, my dear?" Emily asked him. "They-he-could be anywhere!"

"Titanic," James said. "They are on the Titanic." He found the contract and they leave the castle.

"What if they found Jackson's powers? And Kay's?" Emily asked. "He'll get killed or worse…"

"Well, well, well," said King Steve as he approached Emma and Jackson. Emma looked at her brother, fear now showing in her eyes. Jackson looked at him, fear in his own eyes. Steve grabs Emma and pulls her hair. "I've always wanted to kill you," he whispered in her ear. "And now…I can." He brought his sword out of its sheath and pressed it against her throat. Jack screamed and struggled against his bonds. After putting up a fight, he breaks free but also freezing the garden. The queen walked in but slipped on the ice. Guards rushed to help her up.

"WHO DID THIS?!" She screamed out in anger. "KAY!" Kay and Eve rush to their mother's side and see Jack and Emma. She slaps Kay across the face. "DID YOU MAKE THE ICE SO I COULD FALL?!" Kay began to cry and shook her head; her mother slaps her harder across the face. "THEN WHO DID?!" Kay falls, but Eve catches her in time and they watch their mother in all her fury. She turns to Jack. "WAS IS IT YOU, FROST BOY?!" Jack was on his knees with a new pair of handcuffs around his wrists and Emma with the sword near her throat still. Jack looked down, not daring to look at the "crazy" queen. "SPEAK BOY!" No response. "NOW!"

The guards grab him and pull him up roughly off his knees. "What should we do to him?"

"Torture him," she said. "Because we are on the _Titanic_ , after all." The guard takes Emma and drags them both to the dungeon. Once inside the dungeon, the guards began to beat Jack and Emma with steel rods. The guard hit Jack hard in the nose that it might've been broken. Jack cried out, covered his nose, and leaned against the wall. They kick Emma in the stomach, walk away, and slam the door with a bang behind them; the sound re-echo throughout the dungeon. Jack leaned against the wall and Emma crawled to him due to the pain in her stomach from the punch. Tears were streaming down his face and blood from his nose that he was so hard trying to stop from bleeding but to no avail. His sobs made Emma cry herself; she hated to see Jack cry.

"Aren't you a prince, Jack?" Emma asked. Jack looked at her not responding. "I'm a princess."

"What's the point, Emma?" Jack asked, crossing his legs into a more "comfortable" position.

"Then we have to tell them to let us go," Emma said, calmly as she sat by her brother's side.

Jack sighed and looked at his little sister. She looked back at him. "Emma, look," Jack said.

"Yes, Jack?" Emma said. Her voice was soft that it brought tears to Jack's eyes. She hugs him.

"We aren't in our kingdom anymore," Jack said, lost in space. "We're on the…" The door opens.

"Titanic," said a voice as it came close to them. Kay or…Eve? "We're on the Titanic." The voice was Kay. Out of the shadows appeared Kay and Eve with baskets of fruit, bread, and water. And since neither Jack nor Emma could feed themselves, because the chains that were around their wrists and behind their backs held them tightly, Kay and Eve bent down to their heights and fed them. Kay fed Jack, while Eve fed Emma. No words were spoken between the four of them of fear of being caught by one of the guards or worse…the King or Queen themselves. Jack and Kay were so close together that their lips nearly touched. Kay took this as an opportunity and kissed Jack on the lips, pulling herself in. Jack didn't hesitate and kissed her back, passionately. Suddenly, footsteps were heard and Kay and Eve rushed out of the dungeons and out of sight…

A few hours later, King James and Queen Emily made it to _Titanic_ along with the 2,208 guests from Cherbourg, Franceand Queenstown, Ireland; and after these two stops, it was off to the open ocean heading to New York City in order to make headlines that _Titanic_ is the fastest ship in the world. "NOT EVEN GOD CAN SINK THIS SHIP!" said a guest. "THIS IS THE UNSINKABLE, IS IT NOT?!" His voice was deep. This man was Bruce Ismay. "I AM RIGHT, AREN'T I?!" None of the passengers who boarded said anything, but continue to walk inside and looked around the glorious ship, clearly oblivious of the "prisoners" in the lower deck…no one knew, except for King James and Queen Emily who raced down to the lower decks to find them. They could still hear Ismay yapping about the ship from here and it _ANNOYED_ them!

"Where can they be?!" They searched high and low until they heard cries and screams for help.

"MAMA!" A teenager's voice echoed through the lower decks. Jack…where was Emma?

"PAPA!" A little girl's voice. They were together in the same room. "EVE, KAY! ANYONE!"

"HELP US!" The two siblings called out. Suddenly, their screams pierced through the king and queen's ears. They were being tortured. "STOP IT! WE DIDN'T DO ANYTHING, KING STEVE, AND QUEEN ELIZABETH! WHATEVER IT IS, IT'S NOT FROM US! PLEASE!"

"FATHER!" Kay screams, trying to pull him away from Jack. "STOP THIS MADNESS NOW!"

"MOTHER!" Eve screams, pulling her away from Emma, but they were both dragged away and taken up on to the upper decks along with the other passengers and forced to stay quiet of the situation by the guards or else they too would be tortured. The two girls walked amongst the crowd, trying to find the captain, Captain Edward John Smith, to help them save Jack and Emma. The screams echoed throughout the lower decks of the ship unheard by the many passengers on board. Steve and Elizabeth heard footsteps coming in their direction and they run off. Jack and Emma collapse. Suddenly, the dungeon, in Jack's eyes, turns into a desert scenery. He falls to his knees with his arms attempting to help him up. A tall, dark figure appears with a scythe. Jack looks up at weakly. "Kay is royalty and you're a…SCUM!" At the word "scum", Jack let out a bloodcurdling scream of pain. The scenery disappeared and he was back in the dungeons to see Emma cowering in the corner with her hands over her ears and fear wide in her eyes. Jack tried to reach out his hand for her, but darkness and numbness took over his body and he collapsed. Kay and Eve found the captain, Captain Edward John Smith. He smiled warmly to them. He was 69 years old, but still good looking with his suit neatly pressed and hair and beard nicely combed. His smile and bright eyes glistened until the girls told him all about their parents and the terrible acts they're doing. His smile disappears in the instant it came. He turns around and calls for his second officer in command, Charles Herbert Lightoller to take over the ship. What he and the other passengers didn't realize was that the ship's going to strike an iceberg in the Atlantic… Once they found their children, Kay and Eve with the captain all rush to Jack and Emma, but are held back by the guards. It was time for Jack's "execution." "Kay, I'm at the end of my rope. Let me sacrifice myself for you. I love you. You deserve to be happy." Just as he raised his sword…

Just as the guard was about to kill Jack, the ship shook. The force was so powerful that the chains broke loose and Jack, Emma, their parents, Kay, Eve, the guard, and captain all ran from the bottom deck to the top along with the people who worked in the boiler room. Captain Smith rushed towards Mr. Andrews, the builder of the ship. "What's happening?" Andrews looked at him just as Charles rushed in. "WE'VE HIT AN ICEBERG, SIR! RIGHT AHEAD OF US!"

"How long does she have until she sinks?" Smith said, calmly. Andrews shook his head. "Well?"

"Not much, sir," Andrews said. Suddenly, the ship began to lift upward and plates shattered. The families all rushed towards the lifeboats. By now, all the first class female and children passengers left, leaving the men and 1,517 others on the ship to die. Kay, Emma, and her parents were able to escape, but not Kay and Jack. As they were running to the stern of the ship, Kay caught a glimpse of her parents; she and Jack go to them and they pleaded for her to help them.

"I'm glad to finally get rid of you!" Her tone dark and sharp with anger. Finally, they plummet and hit the ship's funnel, falling to their death along with the others in the freezing water. A few hours later, after all the lifeboats were gone and after the operators tried to reach any other ship nearby, the Carpathia came by. Jack helps Kay up. They both shiver. "I love you, Jack." Jack shivered as he grabbed her hands and held them in his own, the chains were broken off, but still attached to his wrists like bracelets. He remembered what had happened before their parents came to rescue them; Emma took Jack's place and was whipped by the guards until they decided to "kill" him. He began to turn human because he was losing everyone he loves. First his sister, then Kay; all because his parents and Kay's parents didn't want to make amends for the stupid and foolish things they did. Kay watched in horror as she saw Jack's hair turn brown. "Jack…" she said as she shivered in his arms. "Your hair…" she points to his hair. "It's turning b-brown."

"I-It's a-alright," said Jack as he held Kay closer to him. "I'm just glad our sisters are safe."

"Y-Yeah…" Kay said. Suddenly, out of the pitch darkness, the Carpathia appeared. "Jack…"

"HELLO?!" said an officer. "IS ANYONE ALIVE OUT THERE?!" He waved his flashlight.

"OVER THERE!" Eve and Emma cried. By now, the ship was gone with 1,517 souls on board. The lifeboat went to them and took them in. Once on the Carpathia, they got warmed up. "Kay!"

"Jack!" Emma cried. They hugged their siblings tightly. Jack and Emma's parents hugged them.

Kay looked out to the ocean as they reached to New York. "They're gone, Jack. All of them…"

"All of the 1,517 souls…including Captain Edward John Smith…" Jack said, his voice tight.

Kay, Eve, Emma, and their parents hug each other tightly. "We're together now…always…" Many nights later, Kay has a dream where she and Jack were on Titanic again. He stood at the top of the staircase and turned as he saw her. He reaches his hand and she takes it. They look into each other's eyes and kiss. All the passengers around them – including, Jack, Emma, Kay and Eve's parents – cheered for them as Kay and Jack kissed. _Titanic_ was truly the Ship of Dreams…

 _ **The End**_

 _ **Kristina Haddad**_

 _ **10/26/18**_

 _ **For Kayla Peters A.K.A kayla_cutebear_frost on Instagram**_

 _ **Titanic – The Ship of Dreams**_


End file.
